Break Me Shake Me
by FuumaKamui
Summary: [OneShot] What happens when Aya stumbles upon something that upsets him? And will his relationship with the blond flirt be able to withstand the test? Songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters. They belong to Koyasu Takehito-sama. The song "Break Me Shake Me" belongs to the great Savage Garden. I do not own it. I am not making any money from it either so please do not sue.

* * *

**Break Me Shake Me**

Aya was troubled. He had seen something he wished he had not. He had been curious then. Now he regretted it. Why did he have to be such a trouble-seeker? If Aya had not seen him, the redhead would still be in blissful ignorance.

I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
You moved me in a way that I've never known

Aya remembered that day one month ago when Yohji had confessed his love for the cold swordsman. They had destroyed Esset completely with that mission one month ago. Aya-chan had woken up. All had been well with the world, except that he was still a sinner. Aya thought he would be content with the awakening of his sister, thought that he did not need love, but he was wrong. He had craved human affection too. And Yohji had been the one to provide him with what he needed. It had been hard to accept the blond's love at first, but now, Aya was almost entirely dependent on the emerald-eyed man.

Which was why he had been so distressed to discover Yohji in his room with a girl. Aya had heard some noises coming from the blond's room in the middle of the night and had decided to investigate. What he saw shocked and upset him greatly. Though it was just a small crack on the door, the redhead could clearly see the blond and the girl sitting on his couch together. Therefore he had resolved to break off with the chain-smoking man before he got further involved.

But straight away you just moved into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
You abused me in a way that I've never known

When he went to look for Yohji in the evening, he found the blond at the cash register of the Koneko No Sumu Ie, counting the day's earnings. Yohji looked up at his lover, flashed a Cheshire grin before returning sparkling emerald eyes to the notes before him. The brief second he had locked eyes with Aya, the redhead had felt an involuntary shudder down his spine. Those captivating emerald eyes were so full of love, so full of reassurance, so full of promise, that Aya found it hard to bring his point across to Yohji. Sighing deeply, the swordsman gracefully made his way back upstairs into his room. He needed to think. Alone.

So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone

Settling down on his bed, Aya started to think. Should he break off with the blond? Common sense told him that it would be better to do so. For a month, the blond had been faithful, but how long could a flirt stay faithful to one? The girl in his room the previous night was enough testimony. And yet, the thought of breaking off their ties once and for all tore at Aya's heart and made tears tug at his exotic violet eyes. Why was it so hard to put that seemingly most practical solution into action? Had Aya fallen so deep? The redhead sighed again. He had been caught. By a certain blond. With no means of escape, only insanity awaited him now.

So you're the kind who deals with the games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known

Aya heard a soft knock on his door minutes later. Without waiting for an answer, the door was pushed open and the redhead discovered a handsome blond standing at the entrance to his room. Never one to wait for an invitation, Yohji strolled into the room and closed the door behind him. Sitting down on the bed beside Aya, the blond let his eyes roam over Aya's lean frame. The redhead had totally no idea how hot he was. The chain-smoker then reached out with one hand to cup the back of Aya's neck and drew the sensual swordsman towards him. Their lips locked for a moment, allowing Yohji to ravish his lover's mouth all he wanted. When they broke apart, Aya was visibly panting. The blond then leaned forward to whisper hotly into Aya's ears.

"You're mine. Now and forever. There's nothing that will change that fact."

With that, Yohji pushed Aya down onto the bed and started divesting him of his clothes. And Aya let him. He had decided that he was too far gone now. He could never oppose the blond. He was at Yohji's complete mercy ever since he had accepted the blond's love. Now, he could only wait for lunacy to overtake him.

So break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone

Now totally naked, Aya could not help squirming as the lanky blond slid lower and lower down his body. Talented fingers searched out the sensitive parts of his body like an old friend. Aya felt the appendages circling his left nipple, occasionally brushing over it, and gasped in pain when they suddenly pinched the hardened nub sharply. Further down on his flat stomach, Yohji was putting his lips and tongue to good use, laving at the toned muscles and kissing his way even further south.

Aya moaned out loud when he felt wetness at his groin. The gifted tongue lapped at the soft skin of the redhead's inner thighs, tearing an involuntary whimper from Aya. Yohji's wet appendage continued teasing Aya, always nearing but never touching the part Aya so wanted and needed it to. Finally, Yohji took pity on Aya and closed his lips around Aya's dripping and engorged shaft.

As Yohji sucked earnestly at his manhood, Aya could feel the heat pooling at his groins. He knew he would come soon. Aya had always been the first to lose his self-control whenever they did this. Not that he had any choice in the first place. He was trapped. In silver wires so familiar. And there was nothing he could do to break free. He knew madness had come for him when he exploded helplessly into Yohji's mouth. Panting loudly, Aya recalled the scene he had stumbled onto the previous night, and the conversation he had overheard as a result.

She says I can help you but what do you say  
Because it's not free baby you'll have to pay  
You just keep me contemplating

That your soul is slowly fading

He did not know how, but somehow, Aya-chan got to talk to Yohji alone. The redhead had not meant to listen in on their conversation but he could not help worrying over his little sister, especially since she had just woken up from her coma. What he heard appalled him.

Aya-chan had been sitting on the couch beside Yohji in his room. At first, Aya had to strain to listen to their conversation since they were close to whispering. Once he got used to the volume though, he heard every single word, clear and loud. And those words troubled him deeply.

"Are you with onii-chan now?" Aya-chan's voice had been uncharacteristically serious.

"Why do you ask?"

"Are you just toying with his feelings? If so, I want you to stay as far away from him as possible. I don't want onii-chan getting hurt."

Laughter laced with amusement rang across the dark room as the blond smirked in response, "How could he ever get hurt? Besides, it's your onii-chan who can't live without me, not the other way around. How can it be impossible for the great Kudoh Yohji to live without love? If he wants love, he'll have to pay. Preferably with his body."

Aya had felt himself tearing uncontrollably at that reply. Not wanting to hear more, he had inched away into his own room, seeking the solitude there to let all his repressed emotions out. He had spent the night reminiscing about that day one month ago when Yohji had first confessed his love to him. The blond had stated that Aya was the only one capable of retaining his fading soul. Had the blond been lying all this while?

God don't you know that I live with a ton of regret  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known

Then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known

Returning to the present, Aya felt Yohji slipping off his own clothes. Why? Why would he let Yohji degrade him so? Why would he let Yohji have his way with him? He was supposed to be stronger than this. Why was he allowing this to happen?

Aya knew the answer deep in his heart. It was such a simple thing. He did not want to let go of his happiness again. Before he had joined Weiss, Aya had had a girlfriend. He was so certain that she would be his mate for life. No one could have predicted the tragedy that changed the lives of the Fujimiya siblings so. He had chosen to leave her. To leave the warmth and love behind. Now he regretted. Now, he only wanted that warmth and love to return. And Yohji was the only one who could provide him with these comforts now.

Though Aya would like nothing better than to tell Yohji about his concerns and question him about the conversation between his sister and the blond, he found that he just could not bring himself to do so. Though he was hurting so badly inside, he was even more afraid of what he would hear if he asked that question. Why had he allowed Yohji that power to hurt him in the first place? Now it was too late. Now, only insanity waited.

Break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone

Yohji covered the pale body spread on the bed with his own lanky form. Nipping up Aya's stomach and chest, Yohji moved to suck on the redhead's neck, determined to leave marks on his possession. By this time, Aya was moaning so loudly, it was music to Yohji's ears. Then, Yohji started humping Aya's groins with his own hips, causing said redhead to moan even louder, even more sexily.

"Yoh… ji… T-take me… Please, now… Yohji…"

Yohji found Aya's gasps and moans to be irresistible as he moved up to lick the shell of Aya's ear and choked out, "Are you sure? You're not prepared yet…"

Feeling Yohji's warm breath on his ear, Aya could not take it anymore, "Take me… Please… Now… I can't… can't wait anymore…"

Smiling an absolutely evil smile, Yohji acceded to Aya's request and positioned himself at the redhead's entrance. Yohji knew that if he went slowly, the pain would just linger. Better a moment's excruciating pain than long lingering pain. The blond pushed in right to the hilt.

Violet eyes widened in pain at the intrusion. He felt Yohji still for a moment, allowing him to get used to the blond's manhood inside him, before moving out slowly, almost completely, only to slam into Aya once more. The rhythm the blond set was nothing near slow. Swinging Aya's legs over his shoulders, Yohji aimed his thrusts to hit Aya's prostate. He let out feral laughter as he heard his redheaded lover scream in pain and pleasure.

Strong hands gripped pale hips and slammed down even harder. Hearing Aya's uninhibited moans and whimpers, Yohji increased his pace and intensity. He wanted Aya to know that he belonged to Kudoh Yohji and no one else. The whole bed shook with the force of Yohji's powerful attacks on the swordsman's body.

"Harder, Yohji! Harder! Break me! Now! Make me numb! Break me!"

Yohji felt no reason not to comply with his lover's commands.

Listen baby  
You'll be you'll be alone

Aya could only think one thing as Yohji used his body to try to gain completion. He only wanted to stop all the overflowing feelings he was experiencing. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. At that moment, he did not really care. He only wanted Yohji to stop the pain in his heart. Yohji was the one who made him who he was today. He was the only one who could break him now. Then and only then would he be numb to all the pain.

When Yohji grasped his once again hardened erection, Aya let out a shriek. The blond then began to pump the arousal in his calloused hand in time to the rhythm with which he was thrusting into the redhead's tight body. Both men could feel their climax approaching soon.

Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone

Just a few more thrusts. Just a few more and they would reach heaven. Yohji snapped forward even more forcefully, trying desperately to chase that intangible pinnacle right in front of him, knowing that that would give him the ultimate pleasure. Hearing Aya screaming at the top of his lungs for Yohji to go faster, to break him, to hurt him, was driving him crazy. He needed that release now. It had to be now. Before he exploded with all the heat inside him.

Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me

As Yohji kept up his relentless pace, Aya started yelling even louder. Yohji's thrust became more and more erratic, unerringly hitting Aya's sweet spot with every dynamic plunge. Both men were lost in the hazy world of pleasure and want, obliterating everything else. As long as they have not reached that culmination, the world had ceased to exist.

Yohji could feel Aya's body stiffening under his touch and he stroked his shaft more firmly, squeezing briefly at the sensitive head and rubbing his thumb over the slit. Under the onslaught of such pain and pleasure, Aya saw stars in front of his closed eyes for the second time that night as he spilled his load into Yohji's hand. Feeling Aya's muscles clamp down around his sensitive shaft, Yohji also climaxed as the world blacked out for a few minutes.

Just break me

After several minutes, both men recovered from their extremely intense orgasm. Yohji was the first to speak.

"Why did you ask me to break you?"

"…" Aya did not know if he should tell his blond lover the real reason.

"Well?"

Still shaking slightly, Aya sat up. Anguished violet eyes locked onto questioning emerald ones. Those eyes looked so sincere, so full of love. Which was the truth, Yohji's confession to Aya or his conversation with Aya-chan? Aya was locked in indecision as an intense battle fought in his heart. In the end, he decided to succumb to the madness. He told Yohji about all that he had heard the previous day.

When he was done, Aya lowered his head, not wanting to look at brilliant emerald eyes. Closing violet orbs, Aya could see insanity beckoning him now. Now, Yohji would surely leave him. And then, madness could take him over. He guessed he only deserved it, for being such a sinner, for having so much blood on his hands. The day for him to be judged was at hand.

Aya let out a surprised gasp as he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He contemplated struggling, but decided against it when he thought that he might as well savor the last close contact he would have with his handsome lover.

"Baka. How could I ever mean that? I only said that out of spite. I was jealous of Aya-chan, for having all of your attention. Haven't you noticed? The only thing you think about the whole day is your little sister. What about me?" At this point, Yohji averted his eyes, "I want to be in your thoughts too. I want to have a place in your heart. Like I've said before, you're the only one who can retain my fading soul."

Aya could only gape at Yohji's response. It had all been a huge misunderstanding! Yohji loved him! In fact, the blond loved him so much that he was jealous of his sister! How delighted Aya was to hear that! How his heart leapt at Yohji confessing to him all over again!

With tears of happiness stinging exotic violet eyes, Aya cupped Yohji's cheeks to make emerald eyes look into violet ones, "Sorry, Yohji. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I… I do think of you. You do have a place in my thoughts. And my heart too. Sorry for making you feel otherwise. I never meant it."

With that, Aya planted soft lips on the taller man's full ones. Closing his eyes, he let Yohji take control of the kiss as he parted his lips in silent invitation. When they separated, Aya opened his eyes and let a serene smile grace his flawless face as he took in the boundless love brimming in emerald orbs.

Yohji then reclined back onto the bed, pulling Aya with him, tucking the head of fire under his chin, resting it on his toned chest. Reveling in the warmth radiating from each other's bodies, both men fell into peaceful slumber, content that all was well between the two of them again.

-Owari-

* * *

FuumaKamui: This is my first songfic. I hope it did not turn out too bad. Please be gentle and R&R! 


End file.
